


Magical Fear's

by ENC95



Series: Descendants Daily Life [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Descendants (Disney Movies), Fairies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Love, Growing Up, Magic-Users, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: "Shoes?"The older fairy nods. "Yes, see you have to see what you want to make happen or appear in your mind, then focus on that image. Use your wand and words. If you do it right, they'll just appear."With the wand warm in her hand, she see's the shoes, red like a cherry with a t-strap and a pattern on the toe. "I see them.""Good use your words."With a wave of the wand she says, "Iggy Biggy Doo."There is shimmer of red in front of her, the shimmer takes the shape of the shoes. The form becomes more solid till the cloth falls to the floor along with a few rhinestones. Jane kneels taking the soft fabric in her hands. "What happen?"





	Magical Fear's

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Jane Fic, she not very underplayed character so I'm giving her some layers. Also I gave her and Fairy Godmother real names

Jane and her mother had always had a wonderful relationship, after all she was a part of your mother. The pure magic that she went into her. As a child she'd told her mother everything all her dreams and fears. Then she'd changed become a teenager all the once simple thought she had changed into the complex emotions that distanced her from her mother.

  
Then when she took the wand it tapped into her own magic that was chaotic. It scared her so much, that for the first time in her life she was afraid of herself of what she truly was. The whole mess had made her, respect her mother even more. Their relationship was wonderful again, she didn't want to upset it now.

  
Knocking on the door, she hears her mother's calm voice, "Come in."

  
Jane had always liked her mother's office it was large enough for her to play in as a child. Then when she was older her own desk had been added, she would do you homework while her mother worked. It was the same the great window that overlooked the quad, the smell of her mothers preform Moonflowers. "January what's wrong child?"

  
Her mother in her thinking chair by the window. "I don't know," She looks down. "Are you angry with me? About Carlos or..."

  
she crosses the room, pulling her baby into a hug, "No, my dear one."

  
Jane feels better by the words alone. "Why do you want to talk here?"

  
Since the school was their home too they had an apartment within the building. Almost every night since she was born, they would have a hot drink before bed, hot cocoa when her little and now it was chamomile tea. They still did it that was the time when it was just them as mother/ daughter.

  
Lucinda pulls away but keeps hold of her child's hand. "This office is protected by magic."

  
"Magic?"

  
"I've always tried to do what's best so that you could have the most normal childhood possible, but with the events of the last six months." With a quick swing of her hand the wand appears. "Its time you learned to use this."

  
Jane backs away shaking her head furiously, "Mama knows the last time I held that I destroyed most everything."

  
Calmly she walks over to her daughter in the same way did when she was scared years ago. "January, magic its a part of you, now it's time you learned to control it."

  
"Now I'm like you or Mal, I can't." When Mal spelled her hair, she saw how easy it was for her, it was like that with her mother and other fairies. It should've been the same with her, but it wasn't.

  
"Mal didn't have access to her magic on the Isle but her daughter, her just like I like I will." Holding out the wand she nods. "You're in control it won't hurt you."

  
Swallowing her fear she takes the wand, it's warm in her hands, "It's warm."

  
Lucinda nods in relief, "Good now try using it."

  
Jane gently moves the wand, red sparkle like when she was a kid, "Wow."

  
"Red," her mother nods. "It was always your color do you remember the words?"

  
She laughs, "Those are my words?"

  
"Fairies like us use wands and words to focus the magic, the Sisters use the wands and Malciaent had her staff."

  
"Mal doesn't a wand or staff." "I know she needs one, I'll have to talk to her next. For right now let's concentrate on you."

  
"What do I do?"

  
Her mother thinks, something easy that she would know. "How about a new pair of shoe?"

  
"Shoes?"

  
The older fairy nods. "Yes, see you have to see what you want to make happen or appear in your mind, then focus on that image. Use your wand and words. If you do it right, they'll just appear."

  
With the wand warm in her hand, she see's the shoes, red like a cherry with a t-strap and a pattern on the toe. "I see them."

  
"Good use your words."  
With a wave of the wand she says, "Iggy Biggy Doo."

  
There is shimmer of red in front of her, the shimmer takes the shape of the shoes. The form becomes more solid till cloth falls to the floor along with a few rhinestones. Jane kneels taking the soft fabric in her hands. "What happen?"

  
Lucinda smiles, taking the stones in her hands. "Nothing you did well my dear, you saw the shape, but the soul and heel weren't with your thoughts. Try again think about every part the shell tries to picture yourself wearing them what would that feel like."

  
Closing her eyes, she imagines looking down at her feet. They are there the cherry red fabric soft on her feet, the strap across her foot. Connecting to a silver buckle, the tops with rhinestone patterns of the toes. She could feel the hard soul under her feet. "Iggy Biggy Doo."

  
Lucinda gasps as the fabric flies from her hand around her daughter's feet in red swirls. They wrap around her feet changing her shoes into something different.  
"Wonderfully done." Jane looks down there they are just like she'd seen them.

  
"Awesome." Walking around the room they feel wonderful like nothing she'd ever had before.

  
**The Next Day**

  
"Jane?" close calls as the girl laughs leading him up a narrow staircase.

  
She laughs egging him on, "Come on we're almost there." It was almost dinner most were coming from their activities to the cafeteria for dinner. They were both hungry but Jane wanted to show Carlos this place just as the sun set it was wonderful.

  
Reaching the door before him she put her hand on the door feeling the warmth of the sun on the other side. "Is this the part where you tell me what's going on?"  
"Not yet," She opens the door. The sun was just setting on trees. This was her favorite and most scariest places.

  
"Whoa!" The colors are vivid. On the Isle it was gray and drab even once bright colors seemed gray over time.

  
Taking his hand, she leads him into the old bell tower. "I come here all the time, mostly to think and be alone. You're the first person I ever brought."

  
"Seriously?" He'd thought she would have brought Ben. It was obvious to him that the two were close. "Not even Ben?"

  
She sits on the ground, letting her legs, her feet right on the edge. Jane had spent lots of here it had a 360 view of the whole school and the whole surrounding area. "No, he's my friend the oldest one I have but no."

  
"How did you find this place? He sits beside her watching the sun lower throwing shades of pink and orange in the sky.

  
She smiles nervous, "I've been at this school since I was born, my Mom and I live here when summers comes."

  
They stay like that till the last sun ray fades and the darkness starts invading. Carlos was leaning on her shoulder showcasing his ability to sleep anywhere. "What did your mother want to talk to you about last night?"

  
"Me mostly and what kind of life choices I'm making."

  
His mind reads between the line, "Was it about me... About us?"

  
Gently laughing, she looks at her feet, "It was about shoes.

  
"Carlos looks at her shoes, they new red nice Evie would like them. "They're new right?"

  
"I made them, with magic."

  
Carlos feels his blood drain from his face. "Magic? You have magic?"

  
She nods, "I'm a fairy a real true fairy not like Mal who has a human father. My mother used magic to make me, I was born of magic on a cold in January. That's why Mom named me January."

  
"So, Jane is just a nickname? And you have a wand and say bipptiy?"

  
Laughing, Jane nods, holding a pen. "Yeah the word and wand are to focus." She looks at the pen its the normal yellow wooden she swishes it. "Iggy Biggy Doo."

  
"That's cute." He laughs.

  
"It's not too weird? You still want to be with me even if I'm not human if I'm a creature?"

  
Carlos puts his hand on her cheek, looking into her beautiful eyes. "January you are the most wonderful creature in the world."

  
His kiss send electricity from her soul into the sky. Lucinda smiles as the fireworks shoot into the sky. Love was a wonderful thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions and love feedback


End file.
